


Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

by ronii02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Communication, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronii02/pseuds/ronii02
Summary: Darcy was disappointed when she got her words at 15 but she knew she had to make her own happiness even if it meant letting go of who the universe thought she belonged with.Or the one where Steve and Bucky make a terrible first impression and soon regret it.





	Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> It has been literal years since I've last sat down an written anything. I'm out of practice and my writing isn't as smooth as it should be. I'm forcing myself to write again because I've really missed it. 
> 
> This is an AU set in a universe where everyone is happy and living together and nothing bad ever happened. So timeline really doesn't make sense but whatever I can do what I want it's my story.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it and please let me know how I can improve my writing.

Darcy didn't want to be here. Honestly she would rather be anywhere else but she had to do this. She had to make herself sit through this boring dinner with this boring man droning about boring things. Seriously, oh my god, stop being so dreadfully boring. You are making this harder than it has to be. She thinks towards the man who will not shut up while smiling and nodding along. This date was already a bust but Darcy was nothing if not stubborn, she would not leave before dessert damn it! First of all she had heard that the champagne truffles were to die for and she wasn't about to give that up just because of a boring conversation. This restaurant was almost impossible to get a reservation to, and okay yes maybe she could have asked Tony to make a reservation for her but who was she going to come with? Everyone in the tower stays busy and Darcy was not selfish enough to take them away from whatever world saving event that they had going on. Plus Darcy was a big girl and could live through one bad date.

Snapping back into the conversation Darcy realizes that boring man is waiting for an answer to the question that he had just asked, “Um I'm sorry...what did you ask?”

Raising his eyebrow he repeats himself, “I was just asking what it is that you do?”

At this Darcy hesitates, she isn't sure if she wants to give the whole truth. Not many people can handle the fact that she works for the Avengers. She's gotten a whole lot of different responses. Some incredulous, some overly excited, some even angry. Slowly and keeping it vague she states, “Oh well, I'm a social media consultant.”

At this her date made a face and asks condescendingly, “So you're just on twitter all day?”

“That's a little bit of an oversimplification but I guess yes, you could say I'm on Twitter most of the day. Instagram and Snapchat as well. Occasionally I'm on Facebook. But being a social media consultant is more than just being on social media sites. It's anticipating public opinion and being able to sway it with one post. It's building a good public image and making sure any bad PR is rectified. It's actually pretty important for any public figure to have a social media consultant.” Darcy replies. She did not like the tone of voice Ted used when inquiring more about her job. Darcy absolutely loves what she does. She gets to follow the avengers around all day and post their going ons on twitter and Instagram. It's seriously the best job that she's ever had. Of course she can't let him condescend her career choice. She does more than just post memes and she knows how important public image is for the group of heroes. Especially since the public is constantly vacillating between loving and hating the superheroes. It's hard to hate someone who saves your life but at the same time it's difficult to love someone constantly doing as much damage as superheroing entails. Darcy finally, finally, notices that the the server is returning to the table to ask about dessert. 

“Yesss, please! I want to try those champagne truffles everyone is raving about. I need them in my life.”

The, admittedly very cute, server chuckles a bit at her enthusiasm and agrees to bring the dessert right out. Looking back at her date she states she has to go to the restroom and will be right back. Darcy was in a good mood again. Mostly because of the truffles but also because this date was almost over. She was not enjoying herself at all and was a bit offended at Ted's condescension. Walking back to the table Darcy finds it empty and with a couple of bills on the table. Great, I’ve been ditched by boring, rude Ted. That makes a girl feel good about herself. 

The server comes back with the dessert in his hands and looking a bit uncomfortable at the empty seat. “Oh should I pack this to go?”

Darcy sits down and smiles up at him, “ Nah, I'm going to eat it here. This is is way better anyways, he was so, so boring. Oh my god I could not deal. At least he had the decency to leave me alone for this sacred ritual.” She makes grabby hands towards the truffles and the server sets the plate down in front of her.

“You aren't upset that he left?” he inquires.

Darcy throws her head back and laughs, “Not at all. I probably should be because I’ve just been ditched but honestly the date was incredibly awful. He talked about himself the whole time and when he finally asked about me he got all judgy. He left money for the meal so I guess he's not a complete and total asshole. Can you imagine him running out and still leaving me with the check? Ugh. Hey! What's your name?” She asks and then takes a bite of one of the truffles. “Oh my Thor, this is amazing!” Darcy cries out with maybe a bit too much drama and some obscene moans of pleasure.

The server laughs, “I mean he was totally an asshole for leaving such a beautiful woman by herself but I guess that's his loss. My name is Josh. And yours?”

“My name's Darcy. Nice to meet ya, Josh. And please continue to flatter me, my ego is bruised from being abandoned by my crappy date.” She wiggles her eyebrows at him playfully.

Josh looks around nervously, “ So not to be totally forward and creepy but since you no longer have plans would you like to hang out with me. Your my last table. We could go drown your sorrows”

“You know what? Screw it, this date was a bust. You've complimented me and brought me truffles, you’ve already treated me better than Ted. I would really like to hang out with you.”

Josh beams at Darcy and says, “Awesome! I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes?”

“Okay, I'll see you then.”

*****

Honestly, Darcy wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing dating. It might be too soon for her. Dating around wasn't usually popular to do. Most people waited around for their soulmate. It was easy to wait when one has permanent proof of their existence. When someone turns 15 words appear somewhere on their body. Of course there are always irregularities. There were people out there with no words or they did have words but because their soulmate died the words were so light they can barely be seen. Darcy was an anomaly in the sense that she had two soulmates. There has been instances in which new words appear if someone’s soulmate passes away and they have another match out there, but it was extremely rare for a person to have two sets of soulmate words at the same time.

Darcy was so excited to get her words on her birthday. Of course she pretty much lost that excitement when she actually read them. The first was located on her ribs. She felt the stinging and the itchiness as the words appeared. She was so excited she could barely hold still. She pulled up her shirt to look at the words and immediately deflated. There in black cursive letters were the first words her soulmate was going to say to her. Damn. I’m sorry but this can’t happen. Darcy has no way of know what the situation is going to be but being rejected immediately after meeting her soulmate is very shitty. Honestly she thinks it's a very dick move and if he doesn't want to be with her then she doesn't need him either. Right as she’s making that decision Darcy starts to feel another itchy, burning sensation around her ankle. Looking down and watching those words appear on her skin didn't make her feel any better. Oh hell no. Little Darcy threw herself on the bed and cried. How could someone, two someones, that she hadn't even met dislike her so much? Why didn't they want her? That was going to be their first meeting and the only reason she could think of why they would turn her away is for her looks. That hurt but Darcy gathered herself because she was not about to let her life be ruled by those ten words on her body. She was not going to allow her jerkface soulmates ruin her birthday and the rest of her life. Darcy decided she was going to choose love on her own terms whatever they may be.

Darcy grew up with no illusions or fantasies about her soulmates. She knew they wouldn't want her and she was fine with that. She didn't need a soulmate to be happy. Rare as they were, there was stories of people who didn't have a soulmate or the universe got it wrong and were happily married to other people. She didn't need to wait around for them. So she lived her life as if she had never gotten those words and maybe she was just a little bit tougher and learned not to base her happiness on anyone else but those were good things. Darcy didn't let anyone walk all over her and it honestly developed the best part about her which was her confidence. 

So yes, Darcy was fine. She was happy. She was living it up and her best friend was dating an actual Norse god! And he has dragged both of them into all kinds of adventures. One of which is being offered a place in the Avenger's Tower by Tony frickin Stark. Sure the offer was actually for Jane because of science but everyone knew she and Darcy were a package deal so Darcy got to come along to New York as well. Being the intern turned assistant Darcy was left behind to do all the not fun moving things and arrived to New York two weeks after Jane and Thor.

Traveling was not fun. There were too many people at the airport and they talked too loud and Darcy was not a fan. There was traffic on the way to the tower, of course there was, so Darcy was walking in at one in the morning and she was damn near starving after a full day of traveling. Meeting JARVIS was a highlight because that AI was so sassy and Darcy loves her people (or AIs) sassy.

“Take me to the food, JARVIS. I'm dying of hunger.” she whines to the AI in the elevator.

“We don't want you to die. It would be terribly inconvenient for the cleaning staff. I'll take you to the communal kitchen.”

“Aww, JARVIS, you do care. I'm happy to have someone in my corner so quick!” she calls out to him before heading out of the elevator and towards what she believes is the kitchen. She was following the light and the wonderful smells of yummy goodness. It’s a bit weird that someone is cooking so late but she will never judge a fellow night snacker. She sees a blond at the stove cooking and sits down on a stool at the island. “I will give you the handful of peanuts in my pocket in exchange for whatever you're cooking.”

The blond tenses and turns around, “Damn. I’m sorry but this can’t happen.”

Darcy freezes for a moment when she realizes who exactly said her words. She looks up towards the sky and states under her breath, “Okay not cool universe. I just wanted food. Seriously! Captain America. Well shit, no wonder I was never good enough.” Looking back down at her soul mate's face she sees a little bit of regret splayed across his features. “Don't worry, Cap. I'm not here to work myself into your life. I have no fantasies of being swept off my feet. Not since I first read the words on my body.”

He looks a little heartbroken after Darcy says that, “You've thought you were unwanted this whole time? I'm sorry. Those are terrible first words to have. I--I didn't mean it as you're not worth it or that I'm disappointed in having you for a soul mate. I just—I'm in a relationship with my soulmate already and we've been together for a very long time.”

“It's fine Captain, don't worry about me.”

“You can call me Steve. And I'm sorry what's your name? I've been really rude.”

“The name's Darcy. It's nice to meet you Steve...well kind of. Hey! Can I have some of whatever your cooking as an apology for eternal solitude.” Though Darcy has been trying to prepare herself for this moment she doesn't know what to think or feel now that she’s actually living it. She thought she was over the fact her soulmates didn't want her. It's a whole other thing to be confronted with it, but doing what she does best she deflects the conversation with a joke. This can be examined later, preferably once she’s alone. “I've rescinded the offer of pocket peanuts.”

Steve looked even more uncomfortable by her words and stood frozen for a moment more, “Umm—yeah you can have some. I made spaghetti, salad and the garlic bread should be done in a minute.”

Darcy hops off the stool to get some of the spaghetti and none of the salad, nope no thank you not today. I deserve comfort food and carbs only after the day I've had. Darcy returns back to her seat and takes a bite of the warm dish. “Oh my god. I take back all the things I've said about you. You don't have an ass face at all.”

“When did you say I had an ass face?” Steve asks in confusion.

Darcy pauses shoveling spaghetti into her mouth, “Oh I called you a lot of things growing up. Don't take it personally. The words were the only hint of what kind a person you would be.” Darcy shrugs and laughs. “I never in a thousand years thought it would be Captain freaking America, the face of freedom and justice.” She goes back to her food because it was honestly so good. Darcy finished her spaghetti in awkward silence as Steve stared inquiringly at her. “Well as fun as this was I'll just wash my plate and find my room. Thanks for feeding me. Thankfully you were conveniently cooking so late at night.”

Steve gently takes the empty plate from Darcy, “Eh, yeah I was actually cooking for Bucky, my soulmate. Don't worry about it, I'll wash it. Again I'm sorry.”

Darcy waves her hand and turns around to head back to the elevator and is surprised by the beefed up mountain by the kitchen entrance. “Whoa, you must be the one, right?”

“Oh hell no,” the mountain replies back to her.

“Well nice to meet you too, asshole. Sheesh you don't see me insulting everybody at very first meeting.” Turning towards Steve she points at each on of them. “You two have issues. You should get on that. Explain to him about the thing. I'm going to go sleep.”

Darcy walks past Bucky and towards the elevator leaving a very confused and slightly repentant super soldier in her wake.

The next morning Darcy finally takes a look around her new apartment, the night before she was too exhausted to think much less look around. It was big and airy. She loved that the kitchen was open to the living room and the view was amazing. Practically the whole east wall in the living room was a window and there was a door that lead to a good sized balcony. Darcy was in awe. Standing there on the balcony with a cup of coffee in her hands she finally woke up enough that the events from the night before came rushing back.

Darcy met both of her soulmates and they were together with no room for her. She had never really had the illusion that her soulmates wanted her after reading those words but she was holding out just a sliver of hope that it would all just be a misunderstanding. Last night that hope was crushed and Darcy had to be big girl and get over it. She didn't even know these men and it was entirely unfair that her heart felt broken after one conversation. She now knows for sure she's unwanted by her soulmates and can stop waiting around for a miracle. She was a hot blooded woman and there were experiences she wanted to have. Deep down, way deep down, she was a romantic and wanted to find love even if it wasn't with who the universe matched her with. With new resolve Darcy got ready for her day and went to go search for some breakfast and let her best friend know she had arrived.

*****

Which brought her to this moment waiting outside of the restaurant in which she had a terrible date. The first date after meeting her soulmates. Things have gotten better with Steve and Bucky. They did apologize for their first impressions and for not wanting to be in a relationship with her. Since then we had all been steadily getting to know each other and Darcy felt like they were some her best friends. Steve was so sneaky and hilarious in his own way and he always cares so deeply. He is excellent of taking care of the people he has made into his family. And James was forever bickering with Darcy. It was so much fun being able to sass back and forth. Darcy was so comfortable around them and it was hard for her heart to understand that this was just friendship and nothing more. No the little traitor just had to beat a little harder every time one of them walked into the room and paid attention to her. That's why she finally got around to dating. She figured if she spent time with other people it would really make her heart stop betraying her. A girl could only hope at least.

“Hey Darcy, sorry for the wait. My manager was taking forever to count me out. Ready to go?” Josh says to her as he walks up beside her.

“Oh! It's no problem, Josh.” She tilts her head at him, “Where are we going?”

“Just about the most awesome bar in New York!” Josh replies enthusiastically while holding out his arm.

Darcy loops her hand through his elbow as she replies sardonically, “That's a bold statement, Josh. Hope you don't disappoint me.”

Josh laughs and assures her that the bold statement was warranted and she would not be disappointed at all. They decide to walk since it was only a few blocks away and got to know each other.

Darcy doesn't remember ever laughing as much as she had tonight. Josh was so much fun and the bar he took them to had a ball pit and an arcade. Darcy conceded and told him that he was right about it being the best bar in New York. After leaving the bar Darcy and Josh had decided to get waffles at an all night diner. This time it was Darcy assuring Josh that it was the best and he agreed once he took the first bite of his waffle. Darcy had really found an awesome friend in Josh and hopes that their friendship would continue to blossom. They both discussed their soul marks. It isn't something that is usually discussed so openly but conversation flowed easily and she found herself telling him all about the rejection at the hands of her soul mates. In turn he opened up to her about knowing his soul mate but her not having his words. They both decided they weren't looking for anything serious but would like to continue seeing each other. She had had so much fun that night and time just flew by. Which is why she was barely getting home at 4:00 in the morning.

She had texted Jane earlier that night to let her know she would be home late. Darcy was not expecting anyone to be waiting up for her so was very surprised to walk into her apartment and find two super soldiers sleeping restlessly on her sofa. As soon as the door closed shut they were both awake and on their feet rushing towards her. They both envelope her in an embrace filled with worried inquiries of where she had been and if she was hurt.

“Guys, I'm fine, nothing is wrong. I didn't get kidnapped. I just went out with a friend.” Darcy replies back trying to soothe the worried super soldiers. She felt so warm there in her soulmates' arms. She knew they were getting to be good friends but she didn't realize that they cared so deeply for her safety. Thinking about it now, of course they care. They're superheroes, they care about everyone and of course they would be a bit more protective of me than the masses because they knew me personally. Darcy had just had a really great date with Josh and couldn't afford to keep thinking their actions meant more than friendship. They didn't want her in their life as a romantic interest so she wasn't about to destroy the one thing they did want from her by falling in love with them. That was totally unfair to them. She had to respect their wishes and she had to protect her heart. As much as she loved being surrounded by Steve and James she had to do what was best and pushed them away gently.

“Seriously, I'm fine. There's absolutely no need to worry.”

“Don't worry she says.” Bucky states. Darcy feeling a bit of unease at the deadpan way he said it. “Don't worry? Darcy you have been gone for hours! No one knew where you were and we were so worried something had happened to you while you were gone. It didn't help that you didn't answer any of our texts or phone calls! Doll, how could we not worry?”

Darcy had never seen Bucky or Steve so angry before. She didn't understand where it came from. They were worried but Jane knew where she was and she had let her know she would be late so there was no reason to be that mad. She wasn't an Avenger but she was an adult and she could damn well take care of herself. She narrows her eyes but before she could respond to Bucky's tirade Steve spoke up with his own.

“For Christ sake Darcy! How did you think it felt to come looking for you and finding out you were gone? And then you didn't come home unti, Steve looks down at his watch, 4:00 in the morning?! Are you kidding? It's 4:00 in the morning? What were you even doing that took so long for you to get home? What friend did you go out with? And why didn't you text back? Darcy, did you not even think about us at all?”

Darcy could feel a heat spreading slowly from her chest all throughout her whole body and she was powerless to fight it. She was so angry. How dare they treat her like they had any say in her life. They rejected her. She had been willing to belong to them but they were fine without her but now they were acting like they were entitled to her time and her attention. She didn't understand and she didn't care to because at this point she was so done. She was done hurting all the damn time and she was done pining because as much as she lied to herself, she had already fallen in love with the super soldiers. Darcy couldn't continue having them treat her like this. She either deserved a real relationship with her soulmates or she deserved to have them let go and let her live her own life.

“You two do not get to control my life. You do not get to reject me and then turn around and act like you have a say in what I do with my time or with whom I choose to spend it with. I get that you two were worried and I am sorry that I wasn't able to text back but my phone was on silent and I was busy. Jane knew where I was and she knew I was going to be home late. If you were worried about me you could have asked her. Being worried does not give you the right to demand answers and treat me like I'm a teenager getting home past their curfew. You wanted friendship from me and I respect your choice but just because we're soulmates does not mean that you have an inherent right to demand all of my attention. I am allowed to go on a date and I'm allowed to spend my nights however I damn well choose without asking permission from my friends. Last I checked I was an adult and I would appreciate being treated as such.”

Darcy saw Steve clench his jaw and curled his hands into fists. Bucky's eyes flashed with an emotion that Darcy wasn't able to identify and started walking towards her with intent. Darcy back up the closer he got and ended up pressed up against the door. “Were you on a date, Doll? Did you spend the night at his place? Because what you said was valid but you got one thing wrong, Darling. You do belong to us. You are our soulmate. We were idiots when we first met and I am sincerely sorry for that but I thought we had made it glaringly obvious we wanted more with you, Doll. We spend all of our time with you, we take you out on dates, we're literally here at your apartment almost every day of the week. How have you not noticed that we want you?”

Darcy felt a whole different type of heat fill her now. She stared at up at Bucky with wide eyes filled with hope but not willing to let her caution drop yet. She looks past Bucky's shoulder and looks questioningly at Steve. He had moved closer and was pressed against Bucky's back, his face showing an open look of longing and desire. “Sweetheart, he's right. We want this with you. We want you to be ours.”

Seeing the way they looked at her and hearing their words was great but Darcy just couldn't let go of the insecurity that she wasn't wanted or enough. She had been hurting so much these past months and wanted this so bad but they hadn't wanted her because they felt complete. She didn't want to get in between that.

Seeing the doubt in her eyes Steve pressed up against Bucky which caused him to press up more tightly against Darcy. “Sweetheart, I know we were assholes when we first met and I don't know how we can ever make up for it but we will try every day. We've spent so much time getting to know you and know now that Bucky and I weren't really complete. We were holding onto each other because it was familiar in a world that was not familiar to either one of us. But you came rushing in like a breath of fresh air and gave us a reason to stop clutching on to the past. We weren't ever complete without you, Sweetheart, we were just in denial about needing our third. Darcy we can't live without you anymore. We know that we need you now and we're not willing to let you go. I know we screwed up by rejecting you to begin with and we screwed up again because we didn't speak up to tell you that we wanted you but, Sweetheart, I hope we haven't messed up so much that you will want to go on another date that isn't with us.”

Darcy felt her walls crumble under Steve's sincere gaze and leaned her head against Bucky's chest. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat to answer Steve but as soon as she opened her mouth to respond she starts sobbing. Bucky snakes his arms around her and pulls her in even more closely. Alarmed Steve drags both of his soulmates towards the sofa envelopes both of them in his arms. “Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to upset you.”

Darcy had been holding in so much of the hurt from being rejected by her soulmates and here in between them both she finally lets herself breakdown. She felt all her walls crash down after what both Bucky and Steve told her and knew that in order to move forward she had to get passed all the pain from their first meetings. Her night had been a roller coaster of emotions and she felt so overwhelmed now. She needed to let all her feelings out. So she sits between Steve and Bucky and draws in all the comfort that they're giving her while she cries it out. She could hear both her soulmates whisper apologies and assurances to her. Darcy could feel her tears come to an end and feel as the weight of everything she had been holding in left her. As her breathing calmed down and her tears slowed to a stop she could finally feel the hitched breathing of both of her mates. She can finally call them hers! Looking up at them she realized that they had been crying too and she hugs them tighter to her.

“Hey, I'm okay now. I just needed to get that out. I felt so hurt that I would never get to be with my soulmates. It was even worse because the more time we spent together as friends the more I fell in love with you both. I went on a date today because I wanted to respect your decision but I just couldn't not love you. I figured if I started dating that it would help me get over you but the date was awful so that didn't help at all. I did make a new friend though so that was fun. We went to a really awesome bar and then we went to my favorite all night diner which is why I'm home so late. I didn't sleep with anyone and even if I had I hope you realize that before our conversation it would have had nothing to do with you two.”

Her boys laugh lowly at the last part, “Doll, we are aware how close we were to losing you and know that we had absolutely no claim before tonight but that does not negate our jealousy. Emotions aren't logical so forgive us for holding on extra tight.” Bucky says teasingly, head resting on her shoulder.

“Sweetheart, I can't say I'm not happy that your date was bad. But if you had had a good time and would have liked to know him more I know that we would have had no choice but to step back.” Steve states while rubbing circles on her sides with his thumb.

Settling down deeper into their embrace, Darcy starts to feel how long her day has been. As she starts yawning loudly her boys draw away from her and Darcy can't help but to whine a bit. She couldn't help herself though because they were so warm.

“Come on, Sweetheart, let me take you to bed.” Steve scoops her up in his arms and walks her towards her bedroom. Bucky walks in ahead of them and turns down the bed covers. Once she was in bed and tucked in her boys give her sweet forehead kisses and she just couldn't imagine spending any more time away from them and reach out to grab their hands.

“Stay?”

“You sure, Doll?”

“Very sure. Stay with me.” Soon she was engulfed between the warmth of her two soldiers. Darcy had never felt so safe or treasured as she did at that moment drifting off to sleep. Darcy knew that the three of them had plenty to continue talking about but for now she was safe in the knowledge that she finally had her soulmates and anything else could be taken care of tomorrow.


End file.
